When I was your man
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Basada en la canción de Bruno Mars: Edward se da cuenta de los errores que cometió cuando ya es muy tarde. Ella no regresará jamás.


**Este fic fue inspirado en los personajes de Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, así como también en la canción de Bruno Mars: When I was your man (Cuando yo era tu hombre)**

_**Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido.**_

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down

Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"

(Misma cama pero se siente un poco más grande ahora.  
Nuestra canción en la radio pero no suena igual.

Porque cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti, todo lo que hacen es derrumbarme

Porque mi corazón se quiebra cada vez que escucho tu nombre)

Edward abre los ojos y mecánicamente extiende el brazo, buscando a una persona que no se encuentra ahí y que jamás volverá, su mente ha vuelto a jugar con él, haciéndole creer que todo había sido un sueño. Se frota el rostro con tristeza y frustración. Ha pasado más de un año y aun no lo puede superar. Esta era la hora en la que despertaba y la tomaba en brazos para poder absorber su dulce olor. Ella no solía ser una persona madrugadora, ahora por lo que ha escuchado ha cambiado tanto que seguro no la reconocería, ya no sabe si sus gustos son los mismos, si su olor ha cambiado. Siente de nuevo ese vacío en el pecho que no le permite respirar. No llora, claro que no, su padre le ha repetido desde que tiene memoria que llorar es para los bebés, las mujeres y los maricas. Él no es ningún marica.

De cierta manera sabe que eso es justamente lo que ha arruinado su vida, escuchar los consejos de su padre. Si hubiera sabido mejor se hubiera dado cuenta de que su padre no era capaz de mantener a ninguna mujer a su lado por la manera en la que las trataba, la manera en la que se comportaba. Fue estúpido de su parte seguir sus consejos. Pero de pequeño lo único que buscaba era su aceptación y es por eso que terminó convirtiéndose en alguien como él, un macho alfa que no tiene respeto por las mujeres, que ha causado que el amor de su vida salga de su vida.

Bella…el nombre viene a su mente y de nuevo se queda sin aire. La ha querido de vuelta desde el momento en que salió de su apartamento con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y con maletas en mano. La imagen le provoca un dolor en el estómago. Recuerda todas las veces en que vio su mirada de súplica, su mirada de dolor y se odia por eso. Él creía que hacía lo correcto al comportarse como un déspota ante ella. Y Bella lo soportó por años, pero por fin se armó de valor y se marchó, por su bien.

La alarma del teléfono suena y recuerda que es tarde y debe ir a trabajar. Suspira y por fin despega la cara de la almohada que hace meses ha perdido el olor de ella. Se da una ducha rápida y se viste de manera formal, lo que su trabajo le exige. Bella siempre le alabó cuan guapo se veía cuando iba a trabajar, le tomaba la corbata e intentaba robarle un beso. Pero él la apartaba cada vez, pensando que era una bobería, una cursilería dejar que una mujer le dijera halagos. En su vida le habían hecho cumplidos, su padre solo veía el lado negativo y lo bueno que llegase a hacer jamás se lo felicitaba.

Subió a su auto deportivo y lo arrancó. Su corazón comenzó a doler de nuevo, su canción. El momento en que se conocieron vino a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Edward se encuentra en el bar. Odia esos lugares, el ruido, la gente, los olores, todo. Pero su mejor amigo cumple años y ha decidido venir a relajarse. En el trabajo le están dando la lata con todo. A pesar de ser solo un practicante y recién graduado de ingeniería, a los 22 años ha conseguido un trabajo excelente en el que hace gala de sus talentos y en el que pagan bien. Lo único que busca es ganar mucho dinero. Recuerda las palabras de su padre: "Si tienes dinero, lo tienes todo."_

_-¡Edward! –oye su nombre y gira la cabeza. Emmett, su mejor amigo, está de pie a unos metros con su muñeca plástica…perdón, novia, agarrada de la cintura. Rosalie Hale es el ejemplo de justo lo que él no quiere. Podría decir que es tonta, pero contrario a lo que todos piensan es una rubia muy inteligente, que aunque no soporta sabe que quiere a Emmett, a su manera. _

_Se encamina hacia ellos cuando de pronto alguien se topa con él, duro. Alcanza a sostener a la persona, una mujer, por lo menuda y delgada que es. La chica se agarra de sus antebrazos y siente una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo. De pronto sus miradas se conectan. Sus ojos cafés lo torturan._

_-¡Lo siento mucho! –dice la chica realmente avergonzada. De pronto se queda callada y solo lo mira. Le habían dicho varias veces que producía un efecto en las mujeres, pero él solo decidía ignorarlas._

_-No importa, ¿te encuentras bien?_

_-Sí, gracias.-de pronto parece darse cuenta de que lo está tomando con fuerza de los brazos y se suelta. –Lo siento, -dice de nuevo agachando la mirada._

_-¡Edward, ya ven de una maldita vez! –grita Emmett ahora a unos pocos metros. La chica se gira y sonríe, parece conocer a Emmett, de pronto él también la ve y sonríe. -¡Enana! –suelta a su muñeca plástica y corre a abrazar a la chica que está frente a él._

_-¡Hola! –grita ella con emoción, devolviéndole el abrazo. Edward tiene el presentimiento de que Rosalie podría arrancarle la cabeza a esta valiente chica, pero cuando mira a la muñeca plástica solo ve indiferencia. ¿Qué demonios? Piensa._

_Se acerca y jala la camisa de Emmett. La ha visto hacer esto miles de veces, es una perra celosa, pero ahora solo los separa y mira a la chica. –Hola, Bella._

_-Rosalie, -le sonríe tímidamente. Rosalie nunca sonríe, aun no comprende Edward qué le ve Emmett, pero en esta ocasión le lanza una media sonrisa (o una mueca, le parece más bien)._

_-Él es Edward, -dice Emmett de pronto. Ella se gira hacia el guapísimo hombre que acaba de atraparla y le sonríe también, extendiendo su brazo. _

_-Mucho gusto, soy Bella, -estrechan manos sin dejar de mirarse._

_El resto de la noche pasa en un borrón. _

Edward recuerda que lo que llamó su atención fue la manera en la que se movía en la pista. Bailó durante horas, riendo con sus amigas, de pronto se acercaba algún chico y ella bailaba con él encantada. Era adictivo mirarla. Se armó de valor y le pidió que bailaran y justo en ese momento una canción lenta empezó, su canción. Después de eso se propuso averiguar quién era y como llegar a conocerla. La quería para él. Fue fácil, dado que al parecer Emmett la conocía, habían sido vecinos y amigos por mucho tiempo, antes de que se fuera a la universidad. Bella había ido a estudiar al mismo lugar que él, pero no se habían visto hacía algún tiempo. Rosalie también la conocía, y al parecer le caía bien.

Llegó a la oficina y se bajó de su deportivo. En cuanto entra a la oficina se dirige a la cafetería, necesita un café. Todos estos recuerdos lo tienen agobiado y deprimido. En cuanto se acerca escucha la voz de Alice, la encargada de mercadotecnia de la empresa y una amiga muy querida para él. Aunque su amistad se enfrió un poco después de que lo suyo con Bella terminara, pues la había herido y Alice y Bella eran amigas.

-No sé si puedo hacer eso, -Edward frunce el ceño al escuchar la angustia en su voz. –Bella me dice que está bien, pero sé que en cuanto lo vea volverá a sufrir. El problema es que no puedo dejar de invitarlos a los dos. Jasper, son mis amigos.

Ahora entiende de qué habla. Su boda con Jasper, otro amigo que tenían en común Bella y él, además de que son pareja gracias a ellos, pues se propusieron juntarlos. El corazón le arde de nuevo ante el recuerdo de cuando planearon su estrategia para juntarlos. Ahora Alice se debate entre invitarlos o no. Acepta que desea con todo su corazón volver a verla.

Sus amigos en común siguen viéndola, al parecer después de la graduación encontró un empleo como editora de libros, siempre amó la lectura y ahora consigue que le paguen por ello. Recuerda dolorosamente todas las veces que le quitaba los libros y los lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación, exigiendo su atención. Tantas equivocaciones que provocaron que ella saliera huyendo.

Ahora cada vez que sale tiene que aguantar los comentarios sobre la gran vida que tiene, sin él. Como ha crecido y se ha transformado en una persona exitosa y que ama la vida, no en el saco de patatas en el que él la convirtió. Cada vez que su nombre sale en las pláticas su corazón se encoge, pero no tiene más remedio que escuchar, pues está sediento de información sobre ella.

Prefiere no interferir en la decisión de Alice, así que se va a su oficina a terminar el trabajo del día, esto le permite no pensar en ella.

Too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
cause all you wanted to do was dance

(Demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta

Que debí comprarte flores

Y tomar tu mano

Debí darte todas mis horas

Cuando tuve la oportunidad

Llevarte a cada fiesta

Porque todo lo que querías era bailar.)

_-Por favor, Edward, sabes que amo bailar, -dice sonriente tomando su mano. Edward se aloja, malhumorado._

_-Deja de tomarme la mano, sabes que no debes hacerlo en público, -la miro molesto y ella solo retrocede._

_-Lo siento, de verdad quiero ir a la fiesta que dará Alice._

_-Si quieres puedes ir, odio las fiestas._

_-Pero me gustaría bailar contigo, -dice Bella intentando acercarse a él sin salir lastimada._

_Llevan saliendo 6 meses ahora, y Bella se da cuenta de que siempre es lo mismo con él. Cuando él quiere ir a alguna parte, ella va, pero si ella se lo pide, él se enoja y dice que no._

_-No molestes Bella, esta noche hay un partido muy importante que no me quiero perder._

Edward despierta de nuevo, recordando el dolor en los ojos de Bella. Sabe que jamás podrá olvidar cada una de sus miradas, cada una de las veces que la lastimó hasta el cansancio. Derrumbar a una persona tan fuerte como Bella no es fácil, pero él lo hacía solo con mirarla con desprecio o con apartarla bruscamente.

_-Nunca sabrás lo que es amar hasta que no aprendas a amarte a ti mismo_

Recuerda las palabras que le dijo antes de irse. Ahora jamás podría aprender a amarse a él mismo, no con lo que le hizo a ella. Si es posible se odia aún más de lo que antes lo hacía, o quizá ahora lo nota, ella se lo hizo notar.

En los dos años que estuvieron juntos él nunca se preocupó por complacerla, siempre hacían lo que él quería y no tuvo ningún detalle con ella. El problema es que ella era tan conformista, lo amaba lo suficiente como para quedarse a pesar del dolor que le causaba una y otra vez. Humillándola en público al apartarse de ella, nunca llevándola a bailar, pues ella ama bailar, cuando tenía tiempo libre ella lo pasaba en el departamento de él, viendo lo que él quería ver y haciendo lo que él quería. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar si le gustaría hacer, comer, ver algo diferente. Tan egoísta e idiota.

Y por todo eso y más ella salió de su vida. La noche en que se fue sigue presente en su mente como si hubiera sido ayer.

_-¡Hola! –dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo. Él le devolvió el abrazo a medias y después la apartó._

_-No me gusta en público, ya lo sabes._

_-Ay, cariño, no te gusta que te abrace en ningún momento, -dice sonriendo. Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Él se la devuelve.-Vendrás hoy en la noche ¿verdad?_

_Se devana los sesos pensando a qué se refiere. Ah, claro, la graduación, su fiesta, donde por fin ha accedido a conocer a sus padres, no que le entusiasme, pero ya no le pudo dar más largas._

_-Ya te he dicho mil veces que sí, -dice torciendo los ojos. –Una más que me preguntes y diré que no._

_-Solo quiero estar segura, mi madre viene de Phoenix y mi padre de Forks, están ansiosos. Mi misterioso novio de dos años, -dice emocionada. Esto es muy importante para ella._

_-Sí, sí._

_La deja en su departamento para que se aliste, hace unos 4 meses que han comenzado a vivir juntos. Él se va a trabajar y a pasar el día._

_-Edward, hoy es el partido de los Cowboys, ¿lo veremos en tu plasma? –dice Mike, compañero de trabajo de Edward._

_-¡Claro! Es tradición, -dije él, olvidándose por completo de lo que le acaba de decir a Bella._

_La noche llega y Edward prepara su sala con botanas y conecta el audio de tu televisión para tener una mejor calidad de sonido. _

_Su equipo favorito pierde y está de malas, comienza a beber un poco más de cerveza, mientras Mike se despide. Cinco minutos después de cerrar la puerta, escucha que se abre de nuevo. _

_-¿Qué se te olvidó? –dice girándose. Pero no es Mike, es Bella, está roja por las lágrimas pero no parece triste, sino más bien enojada. -¿Qué pasa? –pregunta algo preocupado. Quizá alguien tuvo un accidente._

_-¿¡Qué pasa!? –dice levantando la voz.-Pasa que me has dejado plantada en una de las noches más importantes de mi vida. ¡Confié en ti! Y estúpida de mí que estaba preocupada por si algo te había ocurrido. Te marqué al móvil y no contestaste._

_-Bella, estás haciendo de esto un drama, solo es tu graduación. Podemos celebrar en otra ocasión, -dice quitándole importancia. De pronto nota que algo cambia en la mirada de Bella._

_-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué sólo es mi graduación? He estado planeando esta noche por meses, he hecho reservaciones en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad para poder presentarle a mis padres a la persona más importante de mi vida. Pero soy idiota, tú no sabes amar. Jamás me has querido, solo me tienes como trapo sucio, de aquí para allá haciendo lo que te da la gana. –comienza a llorar descontroladamente pero sin dejar de hablar. –He soportado estos dos años de maltrato e indiferencia por tu parte, creyendo que quizá si me esforzaba podrías llegar a quererme. Pero pongo mis esperanzas en algo perdido._

_Se acerca a Edward y lo empuja.- Eres la persona más egoísta del mundo, ¡te odio, Edward Cullen, te odio! _

_Edward se queda aturdido._

_Después de eso solo recuerda su figura en la puerta con la maleta y diciendo que si no aprende a amarse, jamás amará a alguien más._

Al principio creyó que no le importaba, no la necesitaba. Pero el tiempo se encargó de hacerle ver su error. La extrañaba con cada fibra de su ser, la veía en sueños, lo torturaban sus palabras y los recuerdos del sufrimiento por el que la hizo pasar.

Su vida se fue haciendo más y más miserable mediante pasaba el tiempo. Toda su vida se volvió de tono oscuro, la luz de su vida se había ido y no quedaba más que algo marchito.

Estaba harto de tantos recuerdos, lo único que quiere en ese momento es irse a la cama. Su cabeza le martillea terriblemente.

-¿Edward? –levanta la vista y ve a Alice.

-Hola

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, -dice sinceramente. Está cansado de pretender. –Estoy perdido sin ella, Alice, -dice en un susurro.

-No te ves bien, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

-No lo recuerdo.

Alice se preocupa. Edward se ve pálido, delgado, deprimido. Nunca lo había visto así. El deterioro que sufrió en ese año es más que notable ahora que quita su mirada de amo del mundo. Alice se compadece.

-Deberías ir a descansar, -dice acercándose y jalando su brazo para incitarlo a que se vaya. –Me pasaré por tu casa más tarde, come algo y duerme.

No le apetece dormir, sabe que ella lo cazará en sus sueños. Pero no se lo dice, solo obedece y se marcha.

Al llegar a su departamento nota que hay algo diferente, hay un olor, uno que atormenta su mente. Cree que ha perdido la razón, pues el olor es tan penetrante y fuerte, no parece un sueño. Entra a su habitación y se queda de piedra. Ahí está ella.

Se ve como cuando la conoció, tan bella con su cabello castaño y sus ojos color chocolate, solo que hay un cambio, su ropa es formal, su cuerpo se ve diferente se solo jeans y playeras. Se ha vuelto loco, de eso está seguro. Necesitará que lo metan en un psiquiátrico.

-Edward, -dice ella sonrojada. –Lo siento, creí que no estabas. Necesitaba recuperar… -de pronto Edward cae de rodillas y Bella se asusta. Notó su demacración desde que lo vio parado en la puerta y se preocupa de que quizá se haya desmayado. Se acerca a él corriendo.

Pero no está desmayado, esta de rodillas con el rostro tapado por sus manos. Suelta gemidos de dolor que ella jamás le había escuchado.- ¿Edward? –dice ahora completamente preocupada. Él parece despertar de su burbuja y la mira. La abraza por las piernas y continúa llorando.

-No me dejes, no de nuevo. Mátame si lo vas a hacer, no puedo vivir así. Lo lamento, sé que es tarde, que te fallé. Pero por favor, mátame antes de irte. No pudo vivir sin ti, lamento no haberte apreciado antes, haberte lastimado tanto.

Bella se ve completamente desconcertada y asustada por sus palabras. Para ella también fue un martirio su vida sin él, sin embargo aprendió a salir adelante. Le duele verlo así, pero hay algo que debe decirle.

-Edward, salgo con alguien más, -le dice acariciando su cabello. Edward se queda estático y la suelta.

-Vete, por favor, solo vete.

-No, harás una tontería, -dice arrodillándose frente a él. Lo mira a los ojos y siente una enorme compasión.

-Lo siento, -dice cerrando los ojos y acariciando su rostro. Un gran peso es retirado de su espalda. La mira a los ojos. –Lo siento.

-Te perdono, -dice sonriéndole y acariciándolo a su vez. –Tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, no puedes seguir así.

-No quiero seguir sin ti.

Bella cierra los ojos, le duele escuchar eso. –Quiero mucho a mi novio, Jake me aprecia. Te quiero Edward, pero no podemos estar juntos, tienes que seguir tu camino. Perdónate y aprende a amar.

-No puedo, todo el dolor que te causé… -Bella le tapa la boca y niega, sonriendo.

-Ha quedado atrás, me has hecho una mujer muy fuerte, -lo abraza –y por eso siempre te estaré agradecida.

Él la abraza de vuelta. –Espero que él te sepa apreciar, que te tome de la mano, te de todo su tiempo, te compre flores, que te lleve a bailar. –dice sinceramente. –Te hice mal, y lo siento.

Bella suspira tranquila, ambos habían necesitado esto. Un suspiro, un momento para hablar.

-Cuídate Edward, -dice Bella sonriendo y besándolo en la mejilla. Se pone de pie y se va.

Edward siente que algo se ha liberado dentro de él. Toda esa culpa se va quitando de su espalda y comienza a sentirse un poco mejor.

Gracias a Bella ha liberado al hombre dentro de él, al hombre atento y amoroso que pudo haber sido con ella. Quiere aprender a amar y por eso decide cambiar su vida, este es un nuevo comienzo.

-Gracias, Bella, -susurra al aire, pues ella hace ya tiempo que se ha marchado.

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
